


Repeat (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez





	Repeat (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47233) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



Length: 2:59 minutes  
File Size: 2.73 MB (mp3)  
Download: http://dl.dropbox.com/s/ljr7p8sz4345q3m/repeat.mp3?dl=1  
Alternate link: http://soundcloud.com/boxofdelights/repeat


End file.
